


Sleep

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related The Plague, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Just a soppy little post Plague Drabble.
Kudos: 17





	Sleep

“I hate to wake you, but it’s time for your shot. I’ll be quick”

Through the haze of sleep and residual fever, he felt the cold touch of alcohol, the sharp pain of the needle, and the gentleness of her hand rubbing the place.

“All done. Back to sleep”

He craved sleep-his exhaustion was infinite-but it eluded him. He tried to catch its tatters, but they floated away, and the waking world encroached. He could have wept.

“Hey, buddy, just let yourself go, huh? I’m here now. Right here. Sleep-I’ll keep you safe”

Gratefully, he slid into longed for darkness.


End file.
